herofandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Wu
Dr. Henry Wu is the geneticist that recreates the dinosaurs and a character in all novel. Biography Dr. Wu tried to turn the power on and helps Dr. Alan Grant, Tim Murphy and Lex Murphy to return to the control room. Unluckily when he opened the control room door and asked Ellie Sattler to go in, a raptor ate him alive. Films ''Jurassic Park'' He is a Chinese American from Ohio with a PhD in genetics and a senior member of InGen's project to recreate the dinosaurs via cloning. Once the team had discovered large amounts of dinosaur DNA, Dr. Wu proposed that they could start to clone dinosaurs by filling in the missing parts of the dinosaur genome (DNA) with DNA from extant species, in which the investors preferred this approach because it was faster, easier and cheaper. So the board gave Dr. Wu a promotion to be the chief geneticist. For this reason, Dr. Wu decided to use the DNA of several species of amphibians, including the Common reed frog (Hyperolius viridiflavus), to supplement the dinosaur DNA. His first prehistoric animal was cloned in 1984. Aware with the potential dangers of the cloned dinosaurs, Dr. Wu also decided to build in a few safety measures, which later revealed only worked properly. His created dinosaur clones have their chromosomes designed such that all animals were female, so they could not reproduce. He also made the dinosaurs unable to produce Lysine, so they would die without the supplements in their food. When the endorsement team visited the Isla Nublar Laboratory to see the Velociraptors hatch, Dr. Wu was among the scientists in the laboratory where he joined the group and answered their questions. Dr. Wu probably left the island on the C-3208 boat during the storm evacuation. In November 1994 Dr. Wu returned to the island as part of the operation to deconstruct the ruined Jurassic Park. His job was cataloging specimen numbers, and to identify exactly how the animals were breeding. Dr. Wu discovered that the amphibian DNA enabled the animals to change their sex through a chemical trigger which disintegrated the female organs to create male sex organs. Between events of Jurassic Park and Jurassic World Dr. Wu kept leading the research team at a financially struggling InGen. The breeding dinosaurs had shown him that not only the DNA of various species could be combined, but also their observable characteristics. In 1995, Dr. Wu wrote the book The Next Step: An Evolution of God’s Concepts. In this book, he proposed the hypothesis that he could bring brand new species into fruition by the combination the traits of various species. Dr. Wu and his team actually succeeded in creating a hybrid organism in 1997. They had combined the DNA of several plant species to create a new plant, Karacosis wutansis (or Wu Flower). The creation of this hybrid plant gained worldwide media attention. The Masrani Global Corporation took over InGen in 1998. The CEO Simon Masrani promoted Dr. Wu within the ranks of the InGen company in December 2000. Dr. Wu supervised the creation of new dinosaurs in the Hammond Creation Lab for the new park Jurassic World which opened in 2005. He and many other InGen scientists were involved in the creation of Indominus rex. The new InGen facility named "Martel" opened in Siberia in November 2014. The goal of Martel was to extract Pleistocene dated organic materials from glacial ice. He showed excitement for the project believing it will expand InGen's genome library, but he withheld from speculating about using any found materials to create Cenozoic animals for Jurassic World at the moment. In a paper for a scientific journal that was published by Dr. Wu in March 2015, he reported on the possibility of using InGen's genome library to help Medixal Health in their research of diseases. ''Jurassic World'' Dr. Wu first appeared explaining to investers that the Indominus rex wasn't breed but was designed and that she was already to be open as an attraction. After the Indominus rex escaped, Masrani confronted Dr. Wu about how the animal was created. Dr. Wu did not tell Masrani that part of it is Velociraptor, but he did mention that it had the genes of cuttlefish to help her withstand an accelerated growth rate, which resulting her possesses the ability to camouflage. Tree frog DNA was also used to adapt the hybrid to the island's tropical climate, but it also gave her the ability to hide her infrared signature from the thermal seeking cameras around her paddock. He also reminded Masrani that he was the one that asked for a bigger, scarier and cooler dinosaur, but Masrani accused him of creating a monster instead. Dr. Wu then states that "monster" is a relative term between a cat and a canary; they are used to being the cat. Though he seems to be somewhat unpleasantly (or possibly pleasantly) surprised at how deadly the hybrid has turned out, he does not appear to be remorseful about the deaths that it has caused, deeming them merely "unfortunate", and is unconcerned that he has committed numerous crimes against nature by creating the hybrid in the first place. While everyone evacuated, Commander Vic Hoskins, whom Dr. Wu was secretly working for behind Masrani's back, had him evacuated with a case of embryos while he and his team take the rest, possibly to create more hybrid dinosaurs for battle combat where some of the said hybrids are seen on his computer near Hoskins when confronted by Owen, Claire and her nephews before mauled by Delta. Navigation Category:Male Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Heroic Creator Category:Traitor Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Leaders Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Master Orator Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mental Illness Category:Officials Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Lego Heroes